fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft Unreal
Minecraft 2.0: The Unreal Update, often referred to simply as Minecraft Unreal or as Minecraft 2.0, is a large update to Minecraft and is considered in some ways to be a full sequel rather than simply an update, due to adding many new features and changes, as well as an increase in price up to $40 USD accompanying the update's release on July 25th, 2021. Starting with this update, both the Bedrock Edition and Java Edition have had synced update IDs and names starting from 2.0.0. After Minecraft 1.15: Buzzy Bees, Mojang decided to withhold making smaller themed updates and instead create a massive overhaul update. The following year of 2020, the development team was almost entirely silent in regards to updates, but promised that something big was coming in 2021. The update's release coincided with Minecraft Festival 2021, which also marked the release of Bedrock Edition for the Nintendo DSGo. Dozens of snapshots were released in the months prior leading up to this event allows players to test the myriad new features being added. Mojang allegedly received development assistance from as part of their partnership with Xbox Game Studios, although they remain uncredited. Inventory The player's inventory screen has received numerous changes to accompany new game mechanics, featuring the first change in the menu since 1.9 with the addition of the offhand slot, which remains. *The hotbar now has a background to indicate which hotkey is bound to that hotbar slot *The top left of the inventory has been assigned keybindings; when these keys are pressed, the item in that slot will be swapped into the associated swap, such as a Totem swapping with whatever is currently in the Totem slot. If they do not have an associated slot, they will instead swap into the currently selected hotbar slot *A slot has been added for capes, which currently can only be used with an Elytra, which is no longer equipped in the chestplate slot *New slots have been added for Totems, quivers, and Spellsouls, which are explored below Quivers To make managing ammunition easier, quivers have been added to the game after having their sprite in the game's data since Minecraft Beta. By pressing "use" while holding a quiver, a small inventory will be opened with five slots, into which only arrows and fireworks can be placed. After filling the quiver with arrows, it can be placed into the quiver slot in the player inventory, after which bows and crossbows will draw their ammunition from the quiver instead of the rest of the player inventory. The currently used ammunition is shown in a box to the right of the box, much like how the secondary hand is shown to the left, and can be cycled through with two different keys set in the Controls section of the settings. This allows the player to quickly switch between different types of arrows and fireworks, which is helpful due to the new varieties of arrows introduced. Additionally, quivers can be swapped out using the keybound slots in the top of the inventory. Only empty quivers can be stacked up to 16 and placed within Shulker Boxes. Weapons / Tools Hammers Hammers are a new type of tool/weapon that can be crafted in wood, stone, iron, gold, and diamond variants as follows: As a tool, hammers are designed for use with redstone. Right clicking with a hammer will rotate a block through all of their various possible orientations. Unlike other tools, right clicking with a hammer will never cause an interaction to occur, meaning the user can simply right click without sneaking to rotate a block like a hopper. Secondly, actually right clicking while sneaking will push a block in the direction the user is facing by one block, as if pushed by a piston. Lastly, the hammer will break all redstone components instantly; unlike other instant mining, this has a small cooldown as if the user was in creative, so they can hold down without worrying about breaking multiple components on accident. As a weapon, hammers deal as much damage as a sword while having a recharge time equivalent to an axe; they make up for this disadvantage by having much higher natural knockback and slightly longer range than either of those two weapons. Lance Unlike the Hammer, the Lance is exclusively a weapon. Its damage output is slightly higher than a sword but has an even slower speed than an axe; its main benefit is that it has a very long range, the longest of any weapon class. This makes it effective for hitting mobs from a farther distance and thus keeping them away from the player. They come in wood, stone, iron, gold, and diamond variants as follows: Spells Through Spellcasting, players can activate powerful effects that are useful both in combat and in peaceful situations, such as building or mining. In exchange for these effects, casting Spells requires numerous resources and can only be achieved reliably in the endgame. Void Shards Void Shards are one of the most important ingredients used in the Spellcasting process, and can be gained for three different sources: *Every Mob that can spawn in The End has a chance of dropping Void Shards on death; Endermen will drop between 0-2, Shulkers will drop 1-3, End Phantoms will drop 0-2, and the Ender Dragon will drop 10-20. Additionally, although it is not a traditional End Mob, Endermites will drop 0-1 Void Shards on death. * Void Shard Ore is present throughout the Outer End Islands in veins of sizes up to 16 at once. When mined by a non-Silk Touch pickaxe, it will drop 1 Void Shard item, or up to 3 items if a Fortune III pickaxe is used. *If the game rule keepInventory is set to false, then a player who dies by falling into the Void will respawn with between 0-5 Void Shards in their inventory, as long as if they have not died to the Void within the last 20 minutes Casting Spells Each Spell in the game requires a unique Spellsoul to be used; these are items that can be stacked up to 16 in the inventory and which are crafted out of a Void Gem alongside 8 other items. Each Crafting Recipe is shapeless, and requires one Void Gem, 4 of one item, and 4 of another, considered the Primary and Secondary Ingredients of the spell according to the Spellmaster's Book. Once Spellsouls have been crafted, the player can use a Staff to cast them them as Spells. By holding down the Use button, the Staff will begin to charge up the Spell corresponding to the Spellsoul in the Spellsoul slot in the user inventory, slowly draining Experience from the Experience Bar. Once an entire level's worth of Experience has been channeled into the Staff, it will cast the spell associated with the Spellsoul. One Spellsoul is used up every time a Spell is cast, but only if the Staff is fully charged and released, much like an arrow in a bow; contrarily, the Experience consumed while charging the Staff is not returned if the charge is cancelled, such as by releasing the Use button too early or switching to another item on the hotbar. List of Spells ''Spellmaster's Book'' The Spellmaster's Book is a special written book with Mending that can be found as loot in all of the dungeons added with the Unreal update. Most of the pages are corrupted and unreadable when the book is first discovered, but as Mana is collected, the book will repair itself like a Mending tool up until it is fully fixed. As it is repaired, more of the pages become readable, and begin to show cryptic information about how to craft and use Spellsouls as well as hidden effects of some Spells. Redstone Redstone Insulator A new redstone component, the redstone insulator, has some of the same features as a redstone repeater while lacking others. It transfers the signal from its backside to its frontside, reducing the signal's strength by 1 in the process, effectively insulating the signal from other blocks. If its frontside is a block, it becomes weakly powered, unlike the Redstone Repeater which strongly powers blocks. The redstone insulator acts instantly like redstone dust, and cannot be locked. Redstone Transistor The Redstone Transistor is the second new redstone component added; it has three inputs, its back, left, and right sides, and one output, its front side. It has two modes that can be switched by clicking "Use" on it, much like a redstone comparator. Its modes are: *XOR: If only one of its inputs has a strength greater than 1, its output becomes equal to that input's strength. If more than one input or no inputs have a strength greater to 1, then it outputs a strength of 0. *AND: Its output strength is equal to the weakest strength of all of its inputs; i.e. if any input is 0, then its output is 0 Gallery Promotional Artwork MinecraftUnrealPromo.png|A promotional image released the day before Minecraft Unreal's official announcement Trivia The incredible sprites for Spellsouls were created by *Mojang originally intended to make 1.16 a themed update focusing on the Nether, but a renewal in the playbase encouraged Microsoft to attempt to cash-in on the games popularity and raise the price; in response, thee team decided to make a large update to justify said price increase, leading to a large update worthy of being called 2.0 Category:Minecraft (series) Category:Fanmade Minecraft Updates Category:Updates